battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
CAV
The''' Cavalry Assault Vehicle (CAV)' is a light military vehicle. It has a heavy pintle mount with a .51-caliber KORD or .50-caliber XM312 mounted on the front passenger side and an XM307 mounted facing the rear arc. Battlefield: Bad Company Singleplayer In ''Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the CAV appears in 2 last missions of the game: Crash and Grab and Ghost Town. The CAV trades extra protection and durability of the HMMWV/GAZ-3937 Vodnik/Cobra 4WD for higher speed, mobility, and armament. In both missions, it is either found empty or used by the enemies to attack the player. Despite being less durable than its full-sized counterparts, the player should never attack it with small arms fire only, as its grenade launcher will make short work of the player. If they have no other means, the player should try to hit the gunners rather than the vehicle, because while it's less durable, it can still take quite some amount of small arms fire before being destroyed. When the player uses it, the player's squad will man the mounted weapons, and there will be someone hanging on the back as a passenger. A scripted CAV-riding segment is presented in Ghost Town, where Haggard drives the vehicle, and the player uses the mounted XM307, to reach the harbor containing the Legionnaire's gold. *Crossing Over *Crash and Grab *Ghost Town Multiplayer In multiplayer, the CAV appears on the Gold Rush modes of Oasis, Final Ignition, Deconstruction and Harvest Day. It also appears on the Conquest modes for Harvest Day and Par for the Course. The vehicle should be used for its intended purpose - as a fast-attack truck - having heavy firepower and little armor, used to initiate surprise attacks on the enemy, and then quickly pull out before reinforcement can arrive. The player, needless to say, should avoid armored vehicles and attack helicopters at all cost, since their heavy armament and armor, or heavy armament and agility for the helicopters, will almost always guarantee their survival and the CAV's/player's demise, unless used as a bait to help friendly armor in destroying the enemies, but even then, it should be used wisely, since every occupants is completely/near completely exposed. Gold Rush *Deconstruction *Harvest Day *Oasis *Final Ignition Conquest *Harvest Day *Par for the Course File:BFBC_CAV.jpg|The CAV in Battlefield: Bad Company on Final Ignition. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the CAV appears on the scripted moment of the truck chase on Cold War, the car chase in Crack the Sky and as a primary transport for the larger portion of Sangre Del Toro. On the latter two missions, the player can both drive the vehicle and shoot the grenade launcher without switching positions, if there is a squadmate on the grenade launcher. When switching positions, the player can use the XM312, though the squadmate on the driver's seat won't drive the CAV, so it'll remain stationary at the moment. *Cold War *Crack the Sky *Sangre Del Toro Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the CAV appears on the Onslaught version of Nelson Bay. It spawns under the control of the Russians at the final base, but can be easily destroyed/taken over by killing the XM307 gunner on the back. The CAV also appears on Port Valdez on Conquest mode, spawning regularly at both deployments. It also appears in Heavy Metal and Harvest day. Gallery BFBC2 CAV.png|The CAV in desert camouflage in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Fast Attack Vehicles